1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel isoxazole derivatives and 2-cyano-1,3-dione derivatives, compositions containing them, processes for their preparation, intermediates in their preparation and their use as herbicides.
2. Description of the Background Art
Herbicidal 4-benzoylisoxazoles are described in European Patent Publication Numbers 0418175, 0487357, 0527036, 0527037, 0560482 and 0560483. Herbicidal 2-cyano-1,3-diones are described in European Patent Publication Numbers 0213892, 0496630, 0496631, 0625505 and 0625508, and International Patent Publication No. WO 95/25099. Herbicidal 5-phenylisoxazoles are described in European Patent Publication Number 0524018. However, none of the above publications disclose or suggest the presence of a pentafluorosulphanyl group as a substituent on the phenyl ring.